


you're so sweet (you gave me a cavity)

by peachtrees



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, seokmin jihoon and seungkwan are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtrees/pseuds/peachtrees
Summary: At the age of 28, Soonyoung had all he’d hoped for. Good friends, a job that he truly did love and an affordable place to stay. It was perfect in his opinion and did he regret not finding a significant other along the way? Of course not.(Maybe only a little)





	you're so sweet (you gave me a cavity)

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT #136: One of them works at a confectionary store, and the other has the exact opposite of a sweet tooth but comes in every day anyway.

Soonyoung had never intended to find love.

At the age of 28, he had all he’d hoped for. Good friends, a job that he truly did love and an affordable place to stay. It was perfect in his opinion and did he regret not finding a significant other along the way? Of course not.

(Maybe only a little)

It was after his last class of the day and what he’d really hoped to do was go home, possibly order some takeout. Preferably, he’d liked to have been able to get some sleep. Instead, there he was, trapped in a promise to join Seokmin in buying Jihoon a belated birthday present. He really had hoped, that in his own drunken stupor, Jihoon hadn’t wished for a lollipop the size of his head.

That’s exactly what he’d wished for.

And being the kind friend he was, that is exactly what Seokmin planned to give him.

“He has a little head, how hard could it be to find a lollipop that big?” Seokmin teased as Soonyoung got his things together, his last student having finally left the studio.

“Listen, Seok. You clearly don’t know Jihoon that well, his head is huge”

“Okay but there’s literally a confectionary right outside, we’ll be done in no time”

Seokmin had been so terribly wrong. Apparently, requests for lollipops larger than the head of an average male were not common. They’d visited what had to be their 5th shop, when Soonyoung had begun to lose hope. The smell of processed sugar was too much after the 5th time, in his opinion.

“This is pointless!” Soonyoung exclaimed as they left the shop empty handed once more. To Seokmin, maybe this was a delightful little errand. To Soonyoung, however, it felt more like that exhausting side quest you never really wanted to complete because it sucked, the pay off sucked, everything about it sucked and you got literally nothing out of the experience. Not like Soonyoung could relate, he didn’t like video games either.

“Come on, aren’t you feeling at least a little bit excited? Did you see all that candy?” Seokmin said, motioning back at the shop. Though he clearly did not care much for this topic, his priorities being in finding a new shop.

Soonyoung, on the other hand, cared very much for such a topic.

“Excited? Dude, do you even know me? It’s just candy”

“Just candy?” Seokmin had gasped in faux horror. They had this discussion too many times for Soonyoung’s liking. He disliked sweets. That was that.

“Yes. Just candy, Seokmin”

“Don’t you feel happy when you see that much candy? I mean, it should be some kind of impulsive happiness, right?” Seokmin pressed on, Soonyoung only rolled his eyes. He always found himself wondering how such a comparison became common knowledge.

“Happiness? And candy? Honestly, that is such a stretch, if anything, we should compare it to crack addiction” Soonyoung huffed. It was a new one, he had never brought up that argument before and it had clearly taken Seokmin off guard as he spluttered to defend himself.

“Wha- No! You can’t just say that! Kids love candy!” Seokmin argued, Soonyoung glanced at his friend from the corner of his eye, he could see the smile appearing on his face. He smirked and continued on with his case.

“The future crack addicts of our generation. You see, candy is like- it’s like kid crack. It’s what you give them because they’re way too young for the good shit”

“Oh my god, Soonyoung! You’ve never even had a drug in your life!” Seokmin said, exasperated. Soonyoung’s grin only grew. Seokmin was just giving him too much to play off of.

“Not true, I had some Advil once”

“You’re insufferable!” Seokmin huffed, walking at a quicker pace in an attempt to abandon his friend.

“Hey! Get back here!” Soonyoung laughed, running after him. As much as he disliked artificial flavouring in things that weren’t cola, picking on Seokmin was quite fun.

 

—

 

Soonyoung had eventually lost count of how many shops they’d been to by the time they’d found what they were looking for. And almost as if fate was feeling generous, they threw a cute boy into the mix as well.

It was starting to get late, nearly time for the shop to close. Seokmin had promised him yet again, for what had to be the 10th time that day, that this time they’d find it. Soonyoung had lost that same hope by the time they’d ended up on a bus halfway across town.

He was right, though. Walking into the shop, it had to be the first thing your eyes landed on. And despite the nonexistent cavity it suddenly irritated, he couldn’t have been happier to see such a giant lollipop.

“See? Don’t doubt me all the time” Seokmin said, satisfied as he walked over and grabbed it.

“Whatever, just hurry up and pay so we can go” Soonyoung huffed, lingering by the doorway. His eyes finally falling upon the cashier, who was seemingly watching him. Soonyoung held his gaze for a beat before the cashier turned away to deal with Seokmin, who had somehow managed to sneak in a few of the cheaper candies into his purchase. The blush on the cashier’s cheeks was not hard to miss and neither was the way Soonyoung’s ears had turned a shade of pink.

He hadn’t seen him when he walked in, solely focused on finding the candy they’d been looking for all afternoon, but now that he had caught sight of him, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

If Soonyoung had been someone who was good with words, he’d likely describe the guy as someone tall in stature, with eyes piercing and sharp like that of a fox, though the light they held was like that of the Cheshire Cat; hidden but mischievous, playful at best. His fingers were long and slender and though he was quite thin he had some kind of build, topped off with hair that he could only assume had been styled this morning, but now lacked the same shape, falling limply into his eyes.

But Soonyoung was not good with words and while the boy was pretty, and quite charming, the only thing he could describe was how quickly his heart began to beat when the cashier had stolen a glance at him, the tint in his ears had gone to his cheeks as he ducked his head. A feeling of excitement lingering in his system when he looked back up to find him smiling.

He had a gorgeous smile.

Soonyoung quickly rushed outside, the air felt cool on his warm cheeks as he pressed his back up against the shop window. He felt breathless, watching from his spot as the boy laughed at something his stupid friend had probably said. He had the sneaking suspicion it was about him.

Suddenly that didn’t matter though as Soonyoung watched the boy’s grin grow to show his teeth, eyes narrowing as he practically beamed. He buried his face in his hood, practically melting at the sight of such a bright grin. He knew that if he had been in there to experience that, he’d most likely implode on the spot.

“Bye Wonwoo! Maybe I’ll see you soon!” Seokmin had been saying as he exited the shop, the door shut behind him and he stared at the state Soonyoung was in, bewildered. “Do I even wanna know?”

“No. You don’t” Soonyoung mumbled, voice muffled through his hood. If he pulled it away, Seokmin would see how red his face had gotten and he’d never live it down.

“Alright, whatever you say” Seokmin grinned, knowing exactly what was going on. Soonyoung cursed his friend for not being so dense.

“W-What did you say his name was again?” Soonyoung asked softly as Seokmin lead him towards the bus stop. Seokmin smirked knowingly.

“Wonwoo”

“Wonwoo. You know his last name?”

“Jeon”

“Hm. How does Jeon Soonyoung sound to you?” Seokmin laughed out loud at that and Soonyoung couldn’t help but wonder what Wonwoo’s laugh sounded like. Maybe it was warm, he hoped it wasn’t as violent as Seokmin’s though.

“You’re insane” Seokmin chuckled as he decided to walk ahead of Soonyoung. Soonyoung finally pulled his hood away from his face, pressing his hands to his warm cheeks before running after Seokmin. He vowed to come back, to get to know Wonwoo. He felt something there and maybe, if possible, it would become something bigger. He was determined to make it something bigger.

Something more than just an infatuation, more than just a one-time thing.

As he walked away, he glanced back once more, feeling his face grow hot as he watched Wonwoo carry boxes into the back room. Wow, did he have a figur-

Seokmin grumbled something about regret as he pulled Soonyoung away from the shop.

 

—

 

The day Soonyoung saw him again, he knew his fate was sealed.

It was later in the afternoon, maybe 6 or 7, Soonyoung never kept track of the time, and it always ended with an intense scolding from Seungkwan each time he turned up either too late or too early. He just never bothered with it much throughout the day. That day was no different.

He’d been packing up after his class, talking to a few students about their concerns involving their ability as he cleaned up, even getting into quite an intense debate over why Michael Jackson was the king of pop, he was thankful that the topic had been brought up around Chan. However, he did have to stop a fight from breaking out, delaying him more than he would have liked.

It’s not like he had anywhere he needed to be, anywhere that would be of adult importance anyway. He just wanted to be able to stop by the shop before heading home. He had been meaning to for a couple days, yet the thought always slipped his mind, coming back to him in the form of a warm smile by the time he was in bed. He was certain it probably closed a while ago, the thought disheartened him a bit.

The reason for his delayed departure from the studio had been none other than Lee Chan himself. He truly did adore the boy, always listening to his instructions, always helping whenever he could. It was no surprise that Chan adored Soonyoung just as much, the 10-year-old had told him recently that aside from Michael Jackson, Soonyoung was his favourite. The statement was truly touching.

As much as he appreciated the boy’s presence, he’d hoped that today he could get out right as class ended. Unfortunately, Chan had informed him about having to wait for his cousin to pick him up at the studio. Which inevitably meant Soonyoung was supposed to stay as well.

Both had decided not to change, challenging each other to an intense dance battle as they tried to see who knew the most Shinee choreographies by heart. Chan had told him it was unfair. Soonyoung knew that, however, nothing would stop him from launching into the most passionate rendition of Lucifer anyone had ever seen.

It had been a few songs later, both had completely forgotten the battle after Soonyoung had managed to ungracefully trip and fall to the ground. It wasn’t funny in the slightest to Soonyoung, in fact, it kinda hurt, but Chan had started to laugh so hard he couldn’t help but join him in laughing at his own misfortune. Neither of them noticed the little bell twinkle as the door opened, signaling someone entering the studio.

“Chan?” Both stopped to look at the newcomer and Soonyoung almost choked on his heart as it lodged itself in his throat. There stood Jeon Wonwoo, towering over him. He looked as gorgeous as ever and there Soonyoung was, sweating so excessively he was sure it had to be noticeable. And probably a little alarming.

“Nonu!” Chan said excitedly, running towards his cousin and throwing his arms around him. Wonwoo laughed, ruffling Chan’s hair.

“Dude you’re all sweaty and gross,” Wonwoo commented as Chan laughed and Soonyoung scrambled to his feet, pushing his damp bangs out of his face.

“And you must be Mr. Kwon,” Wonwoo said, turning his attention to Soonyoung. A smile on his face. It showed he recognized him. Soonyoung felt the tips of his ears grow warm as he cleared his throat.

“That’s so formal, Nonu! Call him Soonie,” Chan said and Wonwoo grinned at Chan before turning to look at Soonyoung. He could have sworn his whole face had caught fire at this point.

“Soonie?”

“U-uh yeah! Yeah. Soo-Soonyoung. O-or you could call me Soon” Soonyoung stammered, the second meaning of what he’d said not having resonated with him until he heard Wonwoo laugh. Chan made a face.

“Are you hitting on my cousin, Soonie?” Chan asked, almost frowning disapprovingly. If he hadn’t made such a fool of himself he’d laugh.

“N-no, I didn’t mean-” Soonyoung began to explain, but Wonwoo waved his hand dismissively.

“Don’t worry about it. Chan’s just messing with you.” Wonwoo grinned and Soonyoung swore he could hear the blood rushing to his face.

“I’ve got my eye on you, Soonie.” Chan said, eyes narrowed as Wonwoo rolled his eyes fondly, grabbing Chan’s bag as the three of them exited the studio. Wonwoo told Chan to go wait in the car, saying the adults had to speak for a bit. Soonyoung felt his heart stop for a moment. Oh god, what was Wonwoo gonna tell him?

“No fucking in the dance studio! The Zumba ladies come at 9!” Chan called over his shoulder as he ran towards Wonwoo’s car and out of Soonyoung’s wrath.

“Chan! Auntie is gonna KILL you if you say that again!” Wonwoo yelled after him, the younger boy laughed as he threw open the passenger side door.

“Sorry about him,” Wonwoo said, completely flustered. Soonyoung shrugged. He knew Chan well enough and to be honest, when was he not making fun of him at this point?

“Correct me if I’m wrong but it was you at the shop the other day right?” Wonwoo asked suddenly, catching Soonyoung off guard.

“O-Oh yeah. We bought the huge lollipop” Soonyoung nodded awkwardly. Wonwoo mimicked him, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep from fidgeting.

“Did your friend like it?”

“Yeah. It’s all gone I think” Soonyoung mused and Wonwoo chuckled. The sound sent electricity through Soonyoung’s whole body.

“Good, well...I think Chan’s getting impatient, I should probably get going” Wonwoo said, as they both watched the boy’s head pop out of the sunroof.

“Yeah, don’t let me keep you,” Soonyoung nodded as Wonwoo began to leave, turning to look at Soonyoung once more.

“See you, Soon.” Wonwoo winked before he took off running for the car just like Chan had earlier. Soonyoung watched as he drove away, burying his face in his hands once they were gone. He had just made a complete idiot out of himself and what had Wonwoo done? Take his unacknowledged pun and use it to further secure his place in his heart.

Soonyoung took a deep breath, turning back towards the studio. Only then had he realized his mistake. He’d locked not only his bag, but also the keys inside the studio.

He slid down to the ground in an attempt to make himself comfortable as he waited for the ‘zumba ladies’ as Chan had said. He couldn’t stop thinking about Wonwoo.

He remembered him, for some odd reason Soonyoung couldn’t comprehend. Had he made an impression by running out of the shop? Had Seokmin told him something stupid that he‘d done? He really hoped he hadn’t.

Whatever it was that had made him memorable to Wonwoo, he hoped it was a good thing. He hoped that whatever it was, it had made an impact on Wonwoo, the same way his smile had on him.

Soonyoung grinned to himself, running a hand through his hair. It was stupid to think that maybe Wonwoo liked him back, but that wasn’t enough to deter him. He was determined to show up at the shop tomorrow, maybe even a couple days after that. And if that meant he’d have to buy some candy, he’d endure such. Even if that meant losing his ongoing bet with Seokmin.

Wonwoo was more important.

 

—

 

When Soonyoung had shown up the next day, Wonwoo was making a tower out of packs of starbursts.

Considering the height of the tower was probably the same as that of a small child, Soonyoung decided it fit to assume that Wonwoo was having a slow day.

He walked around the shop once, picking up one small thing of skittles before walking up to the front desk. Wonwoo still had yet to acknowledge him.

“Hey there, Daedalus, how’s the labyrinth?” Soonyoung teased, Wonwoo looked up, surprised. A smile lit up his face once he saw that it was Soonyoung.

“This is a tower. But aside from that, did you just make a reference?”

“What? I’m not a complete idiot” Soonyoung said in faux offence. Wonwoo laughed, the sound was just as warm and inviting as Soonyoung hoped it would be, his heart constricted. He found himself wondering if this much strain on his heart was healthy in the slightest.

“That you’re not. But, just out of curiosity. Did you really come out all this way to buy a bag of skittles?” Wonwoo said, holding the bag up to Soonyoung.

“I uh, I like skittles” Soonyoung lied, of all the candy Seokmin had forced upon him these were probably the worst. It was just sugar coated in even more sugar. It made his throat hurt.

“I’m pretty sure they sell skittles in convenience stores” Wonwoo chuckled and Soonyoung made a face.

“Are you trying to get rid of me?” Soonyoung said, eyes narrowed at Wonwoo. Wonwoo looked as if he going to implode.

“What? No. No That’s not what I meant, I just-“

“Easy, easy. I’m just messing with you” Sooyoung grinned and Wonwoo frowned playfully, his frown instantly turning into a smile.

“Well, then I guess I won’t be one to judge,” Wonwoo said as he checked out the skittles for Soonyoung. Soonyoung nodded as he pulled his wallet out, handing Wonwoo the money.

“Slow day?” Soonyoung asked as he shoved his purchase into his bag. Seokmin liked Skittles, right?

“Pretty slow,” Wonwoo said, motioning towards his tower.

“It’s an impressive tower”

“Thanks, so is your class over?” Wonwoo asked, an awkward atmosphere was beginning to settle. Soonyoung begged for a little more time.

“Yeah, the kids were attentive, got things done a lot faster”

“Is Chan doing good?”

“God, Chan is doing so much better than just good. He’s amazing, why isn’t he in my advanced class?” Soonyoung asked, it was a rhetorical question, however, the undertone of actual curiosity seemed to make Wonwoo shift awkwardly.

“Auntie might stop sending him, prices are higher for advanced classes. Chan can’t be in beginner forever” Soonyoung frowned.

“Tell your Aunt that even if Chan goes to my classes without paying, I’ll still teach him,” Soonyoung told Wonwoo seriously. Wonwoo brightened at that, allowing Soonyoung to be graced by his smile once more.

“You really care about Chan?”

“Of course I do” Soonyoung promised him and Wonwoo nodded.

“I’m really glad to hear that” Soonyoung smiled, content with the atmosphere their conversation was in currently, but unfortunately, his friends had other plans.

Both boys were startled by the sudden ring of Soonyoung’s phone which he scrambled to grab. Giving Wonwoo an embarrassed smile as he apologized silently, answering the phone.

“Hello?” he hissed, back to Wonwoo.

“Soonyoung! Where are you? We were supposed to meet at Seokmin’s!” Seungkwan yelled at him, Soonyoung winced. He completely forgot about band practice.

“Yeah, yeah I’ll be there” Soonyoung grumbled, hanging up before Seungkwan could get another word in.

“Hey, that was my friend, I need to get going,” Soonyoung said regretfully, Wonwoo nodded.

“I’ll see you around?” Wonwoo asked, almost eagerly. Soonyoung hoped he wasn’t imagining that.

“Yeah for sure! Is your shift always at this time?” Soonyoung asked, Wonwoo nodded, he smiled warmly. God, Soonyoung loved that smile.

“Okay, see you”

“You too”

  
—

 

Soonyoung had kept to his word from then on, always managing to get to Wonwoo during his shifts. Wonwoo had voiced to him many times on those occasions that he was thankful to Soonyoung for keeping him company.

He’d left the shop with a smile on his face each and every time.

It was a couple weeks or so, the pile of untouched sweets on his table continued to grow and grow, (He didn’t know how much longer he could keep this up, not even Jihoon would take his candy anymore) and to his bewilderment, his attraction to Wonwoo flourished into something so much more.

The moments they shared, left more than just a fluttering feeling in his heart. It was a more mature feeling now, something warm and certain.

Amusement turned into fondness, lust turned into something sweeter. His infatuation turned into an admiration for the person he was getting to know day by day.

But he found the way Wonwoo’s smile made him feel like he was melting would never change.

That day, when Soonyoung entered the shop, he could have sworn the other man lit up in what he could only read as excitement.

“Not busy today?” Soonyoung mused, slowing his pace as he walked past the counter.

“Haven’t had a single customer all day,” Wonwoo shrugged, “not mad at it though”

Soonyoung walked through the aisles once, grabbing the first thing he saw that didn’t seem as distasteful as the rest and made his way towards the counter.

“You’re here earlier than usual,” Wonwoo commented as he scanned the sweet. The mischief in his eyes appeared softer today. For what reason, Soonyoung had yet to find out.

“Yeah, class let out sooner than I had planned. Everyones’ headed out to the carnival.” Soonyoung shrugged, pulling his wallet out of his bag.

“Oh right, the one down on West Oak?” Wonwoo inquired and Soonyoung nodded.

“Yep, that’s the one. Fireworks and all the good stuff” Soonyoung said as he placed the money down on the counter, Wonwoo took it, a look of contemplation on his face before he looked up at Soonyoung again.

“You wanna come with me?” Wonwoo asked suddenly. Soonyoung blinked at him, uncertain if he’d heard right.

“Sorry?”

“You know, I’m actually quite new to this neighbourhood. Aside from Chan and his mom, I’m kinda on my own out here. So it would be nice to go out and see what this town has to offer” Wonwoo rephrased, looking at Soonyoung expectantly.

“With me?”

“You’re one of the only people I know in this neighbourhood. So yeah?” Wonwoo said, suddenly sounding unsure of himself, his cheeks flushed pink.

“So like...A date?” Soonyoung asked. Wonwoo flushed a deeper shade of red.

“You ask a lot of questions,” he mumbled, eyes shifting to the floor before he looked back up at Soonyoung, “do you want it to be a date?”

“I-If that’s what you want,” Soonyoung said softly as Wonwoo nodded almost excitedly. He quickly passed the candy and the receipt to Soonyoung, who watched as Wonwoo quickly went to the back room, emerging in a tight-fitting black shirt and ripped jeans, his jacket was thrown over his shoulder. Soonyoung bit his lip. What was it about Jeon Wonwoo that made him so attractive?

“You ready?” Wonwoo asked him, breaking him out of his momentary fixation.

“Wait, right now?”

“Yeah. Boss says that I can close shop early since everyone’s gonna be at the carnival” Wonwoo grinned and Soonyoung stared at him for a moment.

“Oh my god you sneaky fucker, you just set me up!” Soonyoung said and Wonwoo laughed.

“Are you coming or not?” Wonwoo asked, Soonyoung smiled, nodding as Wonwoo motioned for him to step out first so he could lock up.

The walk towards the carnival was filled with excited chatter. Seeing as the two had never particularly gotten the chance to actually become acquainted with the person they were outside of their routine.

Wonwoo had told him about how he’d been an astronomy major for a couple years after high school. He’d dropped out recently, for what reason, Soonyoung didn’t know but the look in his eyes when he talked about it told Soonyoung he hadn’t wanted to leave.

Soonyoung had expressed his interest in becoming a Japanese translator, having taken the proper courses in his 1st year of university. He too had dropped out, stating that as beautiful as the language was, nothing could compare to the beauty of dance.

“I’ve always wanted to try dancing, I was never good at it” Wonwoo had said wistfully. Soonyoung turned to Wonwoo excitedly, unknowingly taking him by the hands as he dragged them both to a stop.

“I could teach you!” Soonyoung said, eyes shining as he stared up at Wonwoo, he never realized the few inches Wonwoo had on him before, but standing directly in front of him, he couldn’t help but notice.

“Y-you could?” Wonwoo said, clearly taken aback by how close Soonyoung was, yet he didn’t ease him back or step away.

“Yeah! It’s what I do for a living!” Soonyoung announced proudly. Wonwoo cleared his throat, his cheeks flushing slightly as Soonyoung realized the position he’d put them both in, he stepped back, releasing his grip on Wonwoo’s hands.

“O-oh, sorry” Soonyoung mumbled, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Was he too much? Had he just ruined things without even knowing it? God, that happened way too much. Wonwoo grinned at him and suddenly the worry in his heart was replaced with something a lot warmer.

He really did love that feeling.

“Hey don’t worry about it. I’ll totally take you up on that offer though” Wonwoo teased, Soonyoung lit up again, a determined look on his face.

“I’ll make you the best damn dancer the world has ever seen! That’s a promise!” Soonyoung stated, the fondness in Wonwoo’s eyes taking him off guard only slightly.

When they finally arrived at the carnival the sun was only just about to set, a golden glow began to fall upon the carnival and its occupants. Soonyoung found his gaze falling upon Wonwoo who was walking beside him. HIs heart skipped a beat.

The colour of a setting sun never looked so good on a person’s skin before.

It made Soonyoung’s face feel hot. How was it that Jeon Wonwoo was able to do this to him? It was unfair how easy it was for him to make Soonyoung feel like this without even knowing.

A part of Soonyoung never wanted him to stop.

“So. Where to first?” Wonwoo asked him, the look on his face was expectant, breaking Soonyoung out of his dazed fixation.

“Oh uh, the rides look really pretty at night, so we’ll ride those then. How about we play some games now?” Soonyoung suggested, motioning at the various vendors, their prizes hung tauntingly from the wood structuring.

“You mean waste our money on prizes we probably won’t even win?” Wonwoo said skeptically, raising an eyebrow at Soonyoung.

“Who says I won’t win anything?” Soonyoung challenged, watching the way Wonwoo’s eyes twinkled at the hint of a challenge.

“Is that cockiness I hear?”

“Is that doubt I hear?”

“Oh, I like the way you play, Kwon Soonyoung. You up for a bet?” Wonwoo grinned. This time Soonyoung’s face lit up excitedly.

“Always up for a bet”

“Alright. If you can win any of those ridiculous prizes, I’ll pay for food. If you give in, you pay for food” Wonwoo decided, motioning towards the ring toss booth. Soonyoung scoffed. That was way too easy.

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Jeon. Make sure you’ve got that wallet of yours on hand” Soonyoung winked, making his way towards the ring toss booth before he stopped, taking in his surroundings. There was no way he could do this. He was a lousy shot.

“Wonwoo...Can I switch the game I do” Soonyoung pleaded, hands clasped together. The other only laughed, rolling his eyes playfully as he opened his mouth to probably reply smartly.

“You never said that I had to do this one” Soonyoung cut in quickly, Wonwoo looked as if he wanted to argue that he had but he didn’t push any further, finally turning away from the booth to find another.

“Fine. What about that one? You can knock over a few bottles right?” Wonwoo taunted, pointing to the booth right next to the ring toss.

“Of course I can” Soonyoung scoffed, pushing his sleeves up as he made his way over, handing the girl behind the counter his money.

“Three tries. You can’t go over the line” she told him, passing him the three baseballs.

“If I knock all the bottles down do I get one of those?” Soonyoung asked, pointing at the stuffed animals hanging above their heads. She nodded.  
“You trying to win something for your boyfriend?” She asked teasingly. Soonyoung’s face flushed, glancing at Wonwoo who was a few feet away. He shot him a thumbs up and Soonyoung quickly turned away.

“He’s not my boyfriend” Soonyoung mumbled, he saw the way the girl grinned at him and ducked his head.

“You win one of those and get it to him and maybe he will be” she smirked and Soonyoung cleared his throat.

“Whatever,” he said, preparing to throw the ball. He drew back, feeling the ball leave his hand, it grazed the bottle on the top. He watched as the structure shook slightly before it stilled again.

He swore. Slightly frustrated that not even one bottle fell over.

“Hey, Kwon! Should I start picking the food I want you to buy me?” Wonwoo called from behind him. Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

“Don’t be so sure I’ll lose, Jeon!” Soonyoung called back. He caught the way the girl was grinning at him, but she didn’t say anything. He turned back towards the bottles. This time more focused. He knocked a bottle off the top of the stack.

“You ready to pick one of these?” Soonyoung smirked at Wonwoo, pointing up at the prizes. He only rolled his eyes.

“Got one more shot” He called back. Soonyoung shrugged cockily, tossing the last ball. It hit the stack square in the middle, but apparently not hard enough, none of the bottles fell.

“What! Come on those should have fallen” Soonyoung complained. The girl shrugged, putting the fallen bottle where it needed to go.

  
“You wanna go again?” she asked and Soonyoung nodded, feeling a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Wonwoo. Incredibly close to his face. He held his breath.

“Hey, we had a deal dude,” Wonwoo said, smirking. Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

“Our deal was when I gave up. I’m still up for this” Soonyoung said, pointing towards the game. Wonwoo frowned and Soonyoung was worried that he upset him, but suddenly his smile returned.

“Alright. But don’t waste all your money. You’re probably gonna have to pay for food” Wonwoo said, stepping back. Soonyoung rolled his eyes playfully.

“You doubt me too much. I got this” he assured, passing the girl another $5.

Soonyoung was so incredibly wrong.

25 dollars later, Soonyoung was still unsuccessful in knocking the stack down. The girl, on the other hand, seemed happier as Soonyoung got more frustrated. She wasn’t the one losing money after all.

“Let me stop you there” Wonwoo decided as Soonyoung dug around in his backpack for 5 more dollars.

“I was gonna get it this time! Come on Wonwoo” Soonyoung begged. Wonwoo shook his head.

“Nah, dude. How about I give it a try, though?” Wonwoo said. Pushing past him and standing in front of the girl, passing her the money. It only took him all three balls to knock the stack down. The girl passed him the giant Hamtaro plush he pointed at.

“That shit is rigged” Soonyoung grumbled as they walked away from the booth.

“Oh yeah? Then how come I won” Wonwoo bragged. Soonyoung huffed.

“She probably thought you were good looking, that’s why”

“Maybe. I mean, I am quite attractive” Wonwoo joked, Soonyoung only rolled his eyes, walking ahead of Wonwoo, even though he agreed 100%. He wasn’t just going to admit that to him.

“Hey! Soonyoung don’t be upset” Wonwoo called after him, Soonyoung turned around to tell him he wasn’t upset, only to be met with Hamtaro.

“Here. Take it” Wonwoo said, catching Soonyoung off guard. He stared at Wonwoo questioningly.

“It looks like you,” Wonwoo teased, but his eyes showed genuine care. “I want you to have it”

Hesitantly, Soonyoung took it, trying to hide how hot his face had gotten.

“Come on, I feel bad. How about I buy food?” Wonwoo suggested, walking ahead of him towards the food booths.

In the end, neither of them wanted the other to pay for their food, so they’d paid separately. Finding a table where they could sit so that Soonyoung could put down the giant stuffed animal.

Taking a bite of his pizza, Soonyoung couldn’t help but notice Wonwoo staring at him.

“What is it?” Soonyoung asked, Wonwoo blinked at him, apparently not counting on the fact Soonyoung would notice him staring.

“Sorry, just thinking about stuff”

“What stuff?”

“Do you do anything else other than teaching dance? Sorry if I sound nosy. Just curious” Wonwoo inquired, the genuine curiosity on Wonwoo’s face was quite adorable and Soonyoung found that it was suddenly hard to keep eye contact, he looked up as if he was in thought.

“Well, actually. Being a translator really wasn’t my first dream. I wanted to be a performer,” Soonyoung told him seriously. “wanted to be an idol. As ridiculous as that sounds”

“Not really that ridiculous. So do you perform?”

“Yeah. I don’t have any classes on Fridays, or on the weekends. Usually, it's singing. Sometimes at bars, sometimes at live shows in venues. Sometimes, I perform at train stations” Soonyoung told him, expecting a judgemental frown, but Wonwoo actually looked interested, it made Soonyoung’s heart melt at how endearing it was.

“So is it like, gigs and stuff?”

“Yeah, actually. Not to brag or anything but sometimes clubs beg us to perform for them” Soonyoung said, taking a sip of his soda.

“Oh shut up, of course you mean to brag” Wonwoo rolled his eyes playfully and Soonyoung grinned.

“Now, what do you mean by ‘us’ ?” Wonwoo asked curiously. Soonyoung was amazed at how good he was at picking out parts of the conversation.

“I don’t know if you can call us a band but I’ve got some friends who I do shows with. Drummer, keys, guitar. I just so happen to be the lead vocal” Soonyoung said proudly, Wonwoo chuckled softly.

“Well good for you. And I’m pretty sure the definition of a band is a group of people who play music” Wonwoo said smartly. Soonyoung rolled his eyes, but that didn’t stop a smile from spreading across his face.

“Don’t get smart with me, Jeon Wonwoo. I know what band means. I just meant that it’s not an official thing. Sometimes it’s just me and Jihoon, sometimes me and Seokmin. On rare occasions, it’s just me”

“Ah, when you put it that way it makes a lot more sense,” Wonwoo said, smiling cheekily. Soonyoung shook his head at him, taking another bite of pizza.

“Do you dance often?” Wonwoo asked all of a sudden, catching Soonyoung off guard with how gentle his voice sounded.

“Not as common for people to want dance performances. Especially from some guy in his late 20s. I usually only do street shows” Soonyoung said with a shrug.

“Well I’d love to see you dance,” Wonwoo told him seriously. The conversation easing into a comfortable silence as that one sentence lodged itself into Soonyoung’s heart.

“You want some?” Wonwoo asked suddenly, offering Soonyoung some of his churro. Soonyoung shook his head.

“I’ve had enough sweet things today” Soonyoung declined, Wonwoo didn’t have to know that he wasn’t talking about sugar.

“Come on, there’s always room for churros” Wonwoo persuaded and maybe it was the look on Wonwoo’s face but Soonyoung ended up taking a bite anyway, which seemed to make Wonwoo really happy.

He noticed that it was really sweet, but apart from the sweetness, was a tenderness Soonyoung never expected to find.

He didn’t know if he was thinking about the churro or about Wonwoo.

He decided to go with Wonwoo.

—

 

“He drove me home, Seungkwan!” Soonyoung exclaimed, burying his face in his hands. His friend had come over the next day, stating that he was being deprived of quality bonding time with the elder. The look on his face told him this wasn’t any better to him.

“Did you get his number?” Seungkwan asked, he sounded bored. Soonyoung shot up at that, grabbing Seungkwan by the shoulders.

“No!! That’s the problem!” Soonyoung said, dramatic as ever.

“Listen, dude. As happy as I am for you for finding love after how long it's been, you need to consider some things”

“Like what?” Soonyoung frowned stubbornly, Seungkwan raised an eyebrow at him, always the one with a logical mind out of all of them.

“Does he even like you back?”

“We’ll get to that the time is right” Soonyoung grumbled, arms crossed over his chest.

“Are you gonna tell him you don’t even like candy?” Seungkwan asked, motioning exasperatedly at the table in his living room.

“It’ll come up eventually. Just not right now”

“Okay how about this one. Are you sure he’s not straight?” Seungkwan challenged and Soonyoung opened his mouth to respond, shutting it again when he came up with nothing to help him. Eyes going wide.

“Oh my god Seungkwan! What if I’ve been pining for a straight guy this whole time!” Soonyoung said, head in his hands. Surely he would have taken that into consideration when he first met Wonwoo, had he not?

He really hadn’t.

“Seungkwan, what do I do?!” Soonyoung exclaimed, facing the younger male again. Seungkwan grabbed him by the shoulders.

“Soonyoung get a hold of yourself! Whatever happens, happens okay?” Seungkwan finally let go of him and Soonyoung was left partially confused.

“Whatever happens, happens? When did you come up with that rational thought?”

“Shut up I can be rational. But… I met this guy the other day…”

“Are you sure he’s not straight?” Soonyoung said in mock seriousness.

“Shut up!” Seungkwan huffed, hitting Soonyoung with the nearest pillow. “And yeah I am sure, so fuck you”

“What’s his name?”

“Hansol. I met him at a show,” Seungkwan said softly, suddenly lost in thought over this Hansol guy.

“Will I get to meet him?” Soonyoung said suggestively.

“Yeah,” Seungkwan turned back to him, suddenly remembering their original topic. “If you actually get off your lovesick ass and get out of the house!”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll get to it eventually” Soonyoung sighed, he probably wouldn’t. Knowing him, he’d probably stay at home, until his classes started, and mope for days. It had happened before.

“No. I’m not letting you get to it eventually. You really like this guy? You tell him. Confront him on the spot. Got it?” Seungkwan said, he stood in front of him, fists on his hips. The look in his eye was familiar and Soonyoung knew never to disagree when he had that look in his eyes.

“Yes. 100%”

“That’s great”

“One question though,”

“Yes?”

“Does it have to be now?”

“Oh my god! Just go! And while you’re at it please tell him you hate candy. I worry about your bills sometimes”

Despite being told by Seungkwan numerous times to actually admit to Wonwoo, Soonyoung never got around to it on that day.

Maybe it was his nerves, his doubt actually putting rational thought into his mind. Whatever it was, it stopped him from going to the confectionary that day.

And the day after that too.

He told himself he was waiting for the right time, that eventually he would get to it. But days turned into weeks, and while Soonyoung did miss Wonwoo’s face, and everything else about him too, he was glad to have this time to think. To actually consider what he was getting himself into.

Had all the effort he’d been putting into getting Wonwoo to notice him really been worth it?

One look at the Hamtaro that took up nearly half his bed told him it was.

Another look at the candy sitting on his coffee table gave him the same answer.

So why was he avoiding confronting the other?

He didn’t even know.

And not knowing only made him more anxious for the next confrontation.

It was probably going on a month when Soonyoung finally entered the shop again. The surprise on Wonwoo’s face made it evident he was sure that Soonyoung had stopped showing up for good. Whatever twisted part of Soonyoung found joy at that. Did Wonwoo miss him too?

“Hey, it's good to see you” Wonwoo greeted as Soonyoung made a beeline straight for him. Clearly, it caught Wonwoo off guard, this whole ordeal caught him off guard too.

“Are you gay?” Soonyoung asked bluntly, the question took Wonwoo by surprise. Probably not something you wanted to open with after not seeing each other for a month. But it was too late to go back on it.

“You don’t sugar coat anything, huh?” Wonwoo laughed awkwardly, clearing his throat when he saw the seriousness in Soonyoung’s eyes.

“Just tell me. Please?” Soonyoung said. He hoped that he wasn’t coming off too strong. That this wasn’t an awkward experience. Who was he kidding? The minute he’d walked in, he’d already made it awkward.

“Uh. Yeah. Yeah, I am” Wonwoo said softly, avoiding Soonyoung’s eyes. He clearly wasn’t expecting the exhale of relief that followed because their eyes met again right after.

“Thank god. I’ve been worrying for weeks that you’d tell me you’re straight” Soonyoung explained. His explanation didn’t seem to make Wonwoo any less confused.

“That’s what this is all about? You stopped visiting because you were trying to figure out if I was gay or not?” Wonwoo said, incredulous. He didn’t seem angry though, and that was enough for Soonyoung.

“Yeah? Kinda? Sorry I never said anything” Soonyoung shrugged, as though what he’d done hadn’t been that big of a deal.

“Sorry you never said anyth- I worried for days that maybe I screwed something up on our date. I even asked Chan to help me out. What do 10 years old know? Apparently not a lot. I think he gave me anxiety” Wonwoo said running a hand through his hair.

“Oh,” was all Soonyoung said, before realizing what his actions had resulted in. “Oh my god. I’m so sorry. Our date was really good”

“You know what? I’m not even mad about it. We’re both at fault here” Wonwoo said, suddenly beginning yo rummage behind the counter.

“Both at fault?”

“Yeah. Both of us” Wonwoo pulled a notepad out, placing it on the desk before beginning to look for what Soonyoung assumed was a pen.

“I have a pen,” Soonyoung said, reaching into his backpack and passing it to him.

“Yes. Thanks” Wonwoo nodded, quickly jotting something down on the paper before ripping it off of the pad and shoving it in Soonyoung’s direction.

“In the future. We won’t make this mistake again, got it? We both gotta make the pact here. Communication and all that shit” Wonwoo said as Soonyoung quickly looked over the paper.

 

 _Jeon Wonwoo ♡_  
_xxx - xxx -_ xxxx  
_Call me, Soon_

 

“Yeah. Communication” Soonyoung nodded, his ears felt warm and suddenly, Wonwoo looked flustered.

“So, did you… Actually like the date?”

Soonyoung laughed out loud at that, smiling brightly at Wonwoo.

“Of course. I loved it. Next time you gotta promise me something though. That you’ll tell me more about yourself” Soonyoung said, as he took the pad of paper, quickly jotting down his own number as he slid it towards Wonwoo.

“Next time?” Wonwoo said, a smile showing up on his face as he glanced down at the paper.

“Yes. But at an arcade. So I can beat your ass at air hockey”

“You wish you could beat me at air hockey”

“Those are fighting words, Jeon”

“Consider it a fight, Kwon”

Soonyoung got into a fighting stance as he slowly backed away towards the door, stepping outside, before opening the door again.

“Oh and by the way. I fucking hate candy”

The laugh he heard as he stood outside the door of the shop filled his stomach with butterflies, and his heart with love.

This time he was certain that it was love.

 

—

 

“Can we try again? Just once more?” Wonwoo begged him. Soonyoung rolled his eyes. For someone who didn’t dance, he really did have the persistence of a dancer.

“Alright, just one more try and then we’re done for today. Can’t believe I’m telling you this but you work too hard”

“I’m really getting it this time, I promise,” Wonwoo said, getting into position, Soonyoung quickly turned the music on before getting into position beside him.

“I sure hope you get it. Because you told me that last time” Wonwoo hit him on the chest and Soonyoung laughed.

“Don’t be rude Soonyoung, we’re starting”

As good at dance as Soonyoung liked to say he was, he didn’t often do ballroom dancing, but like he promised, he let Wonwoo pick the dance, and that’s the one he chose straight away.

Soonyoung liked to think it was because Wonwoo got to squeeze his ass. That sneaky bastard.

Whatever it was that had gotten Wonwoo to choose ballroom dancing, it didn’t stop Soonyoung from teaching it. And while it was a struggle, Soonyoung found that Wonwoo caught on really quickly. It was impressive.

Soonyoung watched as Wonwoo took control of the dance, leading him around the studio, twirling him on cue, it was perfection.

And somehow, Wonwoo always managed to top perfection.

Like he taught him, at the end of the dance, Wonwoo kept his arm under Soonyoung for support, he’d forgotten last time, and dipped him dangerously close to the ground. Then, while Soonyoung was in the midst of catching his breath, Wonwoo kissed him. 

It was light, full of passion and playful. A kiss that could only come from Jeon Wonwoo himself, no one could mimic a kiss like that, and Soonyoung was more than pleased to be on the receiving end. 

However, Wonwoo did also love to make him suffer. 

Deepening the kiss, he’d drawn Soonyoung in, gotten him when he was most vulnerable and then finally, when the kiss had reached its climax, he pulled away. Leaving Soonyoung gasping, lips parted slightly before Wonwoo ungracefully dropped him on the ground.

It took him a while to collect himself, but when we had, Wonwoo’s laugh rang out clear and loud in the nearly empty studio.

“You just love toying with my emotions, huh?” Soonyoung pouted as he stood up over Wonwoo who was in the midst of a laughing fit.

“I got pictures” He wheezed out and Soonyoung scowled playfully, helping him to his feet. 

“You better delete those photos” Soonyoung threatened, face inches from Wonwoo’s. He smirked.

“Yeah? What are you gonna do about it?” Soonyoung could see the anticipation in his eyes as he leaned closer, watched as Wonwoo closed his eyes and waited. Whatever he was waiting for, it never came.

“I just played myself, didn’t I,” Wonwoo said, eyes still closed. Soonyoung grinned, pressing a kiss to Wonwoo’s cheek.

“You did, but that’s okay. I guess we’re both idiots” Soonyoung shrugged as Wonwoo opened his eyes, his smile was warm. Soonyoung never got tired of that smile.

“I guess so. After changing, do you wanna go out?”

“Out where?” Soonyoung asked and Wonwoo thought for a moment.

“Do you like ice cream?”

“God. I hate ice cream” Wonwoo gaped at him in the mirror, watching as Soonyoung made his way towards his bag to grab his towel.

“Do you like, hate fun or something?” Wonwoo asked, incredulous. Soonyoung laughed, shaking his head as he tossed his towel at Wonwoo.

“Don’t even get me started, Jeon Wonwoo”

**Author's Note:**

> helloo i hope that i did not disappoint the owner of this prompt with my messy writing lmao. regretfully, i was not able to make it as good as it could have been due to stuff happening in my personal life, but as this is only my second time writing snwu (my first time attempting one of these fanwork things) i hope that it is at least a little bit good. in the future i'll try to do better !! ((i'll also probably try and edit a lot more next time))
> 
> \- kai (a candy hater)


End file.
